Souvenirs
by Ellarwen
Summary: Je pensais passer une après-midi de poupée, mais un album photo et une famille éternelle peuvent retarder bien des choses...


**Auteure** : Earwen

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à Stephanie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Souvenirs**_

Edward gara sa Volvo non loin de la porte de la villa et se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu n'arrives toujours pas à résister à Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. En effet, ma vampire de meilleure amie avait décidé de me faire essayer l'essentiel de sa garde-robe, sans compter celle qu'elle s'était mis en tête de faire pour moi, et ce sans raison notoire. Ah si, il fallait que je sois présentable à la prochaine fête qu'elle organiserait pour moi, la Sainte Isabella paraît-il, soyons clair j'ignorai même jusqu'à l'existence de cette fête. Je lançai un regard peu amène à mon amour de vampire qui semblait de plus en plus amusé.

_ Je te signale que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Ta sœur est terrible quand elle s'y met. D'autant plus que ça semblait leur faire plaisir, à elle et Rosalie de me coiffer, de me maquiller et de toutes sortes de choses du même ordre. Mais je compte sur toi pour venir me sauver avant qu'elles oublient complètement que je suis une humaine et pas une tête à coiffer !

Edward rigola mais la tendresse reprit rapidement le dessus, et après avoir posé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir ma portière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la villa blanche et il m'attira dans le salon. Esmé s'y trouvait, un crayon dans la main et un album sur les genoux, elle se retourna en nous entendant arriver et nous sourit avec douceur. Plus loin je vis Jasper, debout devant une grande étagère au pied de l'escalier. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil tandis que j'entendis mon lutin préféré descendre les escaliers à toute allure. Il rit quand il vit mon regard suppliant, tant pis je ne pourrai pas compter sur Jasper non plus.

_Bella ! Enfin je commençai à croire que mon frère t'avait pris en otage ! s'exclama Alice

_ J'aurai préféré, maugréai-je

_ Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse, tu as promis !

Je soupirai de nouveau. Oui j'avais promis et, devant le regard plein d'espoir de ma future sœur, je sentais que je ne pouvais lui refuser cela. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures, enfin je l'espérai. Elle me prit par la main, celle qui n'était pas prise par mon amoureux, et m'entraîna vers l'escalier.

_ Edward, lâche-la ! C'est une après-midi entre filles, lança notre reine de la mode.

_ Oh s'il te plaît soeurette, tu n'oserai pas me refuser ça !

_ Que tu crois ! Il n'en est pas question, je veux la faire belle et je refuse que tu la voies avant que nous ayons terminé !

_ Plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? rétorqua Edward, sceptique.

_ En effet et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais déjà que tu ne seras pas déçu, tu seras même émerveillé mon petit

_ Petit ? Tu veux un miroir ?

_ Hey c'est méchant...

Je détournai la tête vers Jasper qui leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je le vis tout de même surveiller ce qu'Edward disait à sa chère et tendre. Je souris et, tandis que le frère et la sœur continuaient de débattre gaiement, mes yeux furent attirés par l'immense étagère que j'avais déjà remarquée en entrant. Elle était immense et tout en bois d'ébène, remplie de milliers d'albums. Je caressai les reliures d'un doigt.

_ Ca t'intrigue hein ? me demanda Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé

Je lui souris.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des albums photos ?

_ Tout juste...

_ Depuis quand les vampires se prennent en photo ?

_ Depuis que la photographie existe. C'est-à-dire depuis pas si longtemps que ça

Je sourcillai. Jasper et moi n'avions pas exactement la même façon d'envisager le temps, comme tous les vampires d'ailleurs.

_ Ici ce sont surtout celles depuis l'arrivée d'Esmé, car Edward et Carlisle ne sont pas tellement du genre à se prendre en photo !

_ Non pas vraiment, et j'ai du user de ma force de persuasion pour arriver à les convaincre, intervint Esmé, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours assise sur le canapé.

Je voyais très bien Esmé voulant absolument prendre des photos de famille, un peu comme ma mère en fait.  
Je souris en détournant le regard vers l'escalier juste à temps pour voir Edward ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur qui évita sa main juste à temps en riant. Edward s'approcha de moi :

_ Ca te plairait de voir nos belles photos ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Dévorée par la curiosité je hochai frénétiquement la tête.

_ Sers-toi dans ce cas ma chérie, je t'en prie, m'invita Esmé.

Je pris celui qui me parut le plus gros, et je vacillai sous son poids, mais Edward me rattrapa juste à temps et m'aida à m'installer sur le canapé.

_ Hey, non. Tu voulais essayer mes robes tu te souviens, protesta Alice

Devant mon regard inquisiteur, elle recitifia en levant les yeux au ciel.

_D'accord JE voulais que tu essaies mes robes !

_ Oh s'il te plaît ma Alice ! Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, une petite demie heure tout au plus. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une demie heure dans une éternité ? lui supplai-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre vie dans les moindres détails !

_ Elle veut connaître l'existence de vampires dans les moindres détails, je dois rêver, lança Edward plus pour lui-même

_ Tu ne peux pas rêver mon cher, rétorqua Alice en lui tirant la langue.

Puis devant mon regard suppliant, bien que je n'eus pas l'impression de si bein le réussir, elle accepta et vint s'installer avec nous, suivit de Jasper. Une fois installés, je lui souris avec reconnaissance et ouvrai l'album et contemplait le premier cliché. Il représentait Edward avec son piano, qui semblait flambant neuf.

_ Ce fut mon premier vrai piano et le dernier. Dit-il en me montrant le piano, toujours à la même place. Lorsque j'étais nouveau-né, la musique était la seule chose qui me calmait un temps soit peu. C'est pourquoi Carlisle me l'a offert.

_ Si tu savais comme il était heureux ! On aurait dit un enfant devant son tout premier cadeau de Noël. Je me rappelle encore de son sourire, dit doucement le docteur, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme.  
Emmett et Rosalie, alertés par le bruit, descendirent eux aussi et se joignirent à nous. Tout le monde se décala pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Esmé se décala vers Carlisle, Edward me prit sur ses genoux tandis que Jasper glissait par terre s'appuyant contre les genoux de sa femme, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ce fut avec tous mes vampires préférés autour de moi que je continuai de tourner les pages. Je vis toutes sortes de clichés, avec plus ou moins de rapport. La première photo de Rosalie et Emmett ensemble qui était, selon celui-ci, la plus belle photo du monde. Les photos de Alice et Jasper arrivant devant une maison que je ne connaissais pas, Carlisle et Esmé assis sur un fauteuil, se regardant tendrement, le feu crépitant derrière eux. Puis en vint d'autres, inlassablement. Rosalie dans sa décapotable rouge toute neuve, Emmett dans sa Jeep. Le premier Noël en famille. Tout ça sous les commentaires des Cullen qui se regardaient tantôt avec nostalgie, tantôt avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout simplement heureux. Fréquemment, je comparai « les Cullen des photos » avec ceux qui se tenaient auprès de moi. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas changés, pas une ride, pas un grain de beauté, pas un cheveu en plus. Ils étaient les mêmes et resteraient toujours les mêmes. Je continuai, je vis la fratrie Cullen à différents bals, et le changement de style de chaque année me frappa. C'était magique comme un voyage dans le temps.

Quelques photos en particulier attirèrent mon attention. Tout d'abord celle du mariage de Rosalie et Emmett. Ce fut là que je constatai combien ils allaient bien ensemble, Emmett tenant sa femme par la taille, ils rayonnaient. Rosalie était magnifique, non plus que magnifique, indescriptible. Avec sa longue robe blanche et ses beaux cheveux blonds, reflétant la lumière de la lune. Devant ma mine interrogatrice, Rosalie m'expliqua qu'ils avaient du fêter leur deuxième mariage la nuit, car il faisait bien trop soleil pendant la journée pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le faire en plein jour. Tout en disant cela elle regarda amoureusement son mari qui lui sourit avec douceur.

_ Et c'est moi qui l'ai préparé ! s'exclama Alice, toute fière d'elle sous les rires de toute la famille.

Vu les artifices et les centaines de rubans, fleurs et autres décorant la salle, ça ne me rassurait pas tellement pour mon propre mariage. Je chassai ces idées de ma tête et reportai mon attention sur la photo. La belle blonde était radieuse sous le clair de lune. Elle aurait fait pâlir de jalousie autant de femmes qu'elle faisait retourné d'hommes. Et une des phrases de Roméo me revint à l'esprit : « Lève-toi et tues la lune jalouse, qui est déjà malade et pâle, du chagrin de voir sa servante tellement plus belle qu'elle... ».La lune semblait en effet pâlir de jalousie elle aussi. Emmett était à ses côtés, lui aussi magnifique, mais pas de la même manière que sa femme cependant. Son beau visage reflétait la joue, semblant plus vivant et heureux que jamais. En dessous se trouvait une photo du premier mariage de Jasper et Alice. Celle-ci était une photo de groupe, les époux se trouvant au milieu.

_ Le plus beau moment de ma merveilleuse vie à tes côtés, murmura tendrement Jasper à sa femme, qui lui caressa la joue.

Sur la photo, ils semblaient plus heureux et en harmonie que jamais. Alice portait une petite robe blanche, contrastant merveilleusement avec le noir de ses cheveux, qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour remixer ainsi une robe de mariée. A ses côtés, Jasper rayonnant, des étoiles dans les yeux semblant se refléter sous les arbres les entourant, tandis qu'il serrait la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Je vis aussi le reste de la famille Cullen. Esmé et Carlisle toujours aussi parfaits dans leurs habits respectifs. Rosalie et Emmett, magnifiques et souriant. Edward, et j'ouvrai de grands yeux en le voyant aussi beau dans son costume noir, près de sa mariée de sœur et à droite d'une autre famille que je n'arrivai pas à identifier.

_ C'est le clan de Denali, m'expliqua Carlisle

_ Tiens et voici Tanya, m'indiqua Emmett, qui eut droit à un regard noir de son frère, en me montrant une jeune fille sur la photo.

Je la regardai plus attentivement et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant. Elle était belle, trop belle, ses magnifiques cheveux vénitiens s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux miel. Un visage parfait, comme tous ceux autour d'elle, et je crus, mais peut-être que ce n'était que l'effet de mon imagination, que ses yeux étaient légèrement tournés vers la droite, et beaucoup trop tourné à mon goût. En regardant mieux mon amour de vampire, je remarquai que son sourire était moins heureux que sur celui qui se trouvait derrière moi, ses yeux brillaient moins. Et j'eus la prétention de me dire que j'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose, en me reprochant tout de suite d'apprécier autant la nouvelle. Je secouai la tête et regardai la photo en dessous : celle du premier mariage de Carlisle et Esmé. J'imaginai qu'il s'agissait de leur premier mariage car il n'y avait que Edward qui figurait sur la photo. D'ailleurs ils m'assurèrent qu'ils ne s'étaient mariés qu'une seule fois, et ce sous les protestations des « enfants Cullen ».

_ C'est du favoritisme ! C'est vrai quoi il n'y a que Edward qui a eu le droit d'assister à votre mariage !

_ Emmett tu as quel âge, le réprimanda doucement sa mère

_ Presque 80 ans ! annonça le concerné avec un grand sourire fier.

_ Eh oui il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons un petit jeune dans nos rangs, lança Edward en tapant dans la main de Jasper.

Leur frère leur tira la langue et fit mine de bouder.  
Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme en les voyant si vivant, rayonnant de joie et de gaieté. Je continuai mon excursion, tombant sur des photos plus récentes qui me firent beaucoup rire. L'une d'elles en particulier représentait Emmett avec deux nounours en peluche. Je vis également Alice et sa Porsche jaune. Tous les couples Cullen assis sur le canapé, sûrement pris en flagrant délit de câlin, par Edward. Une bataille de boules de neige entre les garçons Cullen, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie les regardant en rigolant. Edward au piano, sa mère, ses sœurs et Emmett autour, tandis que Carlisle les regardait avec bienveillance. J'en vis tellement d'autres que je ne pourrai toutes les énumérer. La seule chose étrange c'est que je ne comprenais pas le rangement des albums et des photos. Ce n'était ni par date, ni par personne. Curieuse je posai la question à Esmé qui me répondit en souriant comme à son habitude :

_ J'ai mis nos meilleurs moments à tous dans cet album, d'ailleurs la sélection n'a pas été facile, je peux te le garantir. Tout peut être considéré comme un bon moment.

Ayant déjà constaté la complicité ambiante, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

_ D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de regarder la dernière page, je pense que ça te fera plaisir, me conseilla Carlisle en souriant.

Curieuse, je me rendis à la dernière page et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à me monter aux yeux. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'Edward et moi, celui-ci me tenant par la taille en souriant. Je semblais si heureuse que je me reconnaissais à peine. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à déborder sous les regards attendris ou amusés de ma future famille. Je n'osai y croire. J'étais dans l'album, je faisais partie de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. C'était impossible, inconcevable et pourtant...Edward posa un bisou sur ma joue sillonnée de larme tandis que Alice me passait un bras autour des épaules en me disant :

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu auras le droit à ta séance d'essayage !

A son grand étonnement je ne grognai pas et la suivit de bonne grâce en adressant un timide sourire à Rosalie qui me le rendit en nous suivant. Après tout, si passer entre les mains des deux filles Cullen faisait partie de l'habitude de la famille, je l'acceptai de bonne grâce. Je l'acceptai d'autant plus que malgré l'air détaché que prenait chaque membre de la famille, j'étais assez fière de pouvoir dire que je les connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils étaient émus et nostalgiques d'avoir replonger dans leurs « souvenirs ».

Bella.


End file.
